Mer de Noms
by Ckeffer
Summary: Summary: A series of oneshot songfics using songs from A Perfect Circle’s album Mer de Noms. Pairings expressed are: NaruHina, & SasuSaku. Note: some of these will be pretty angsty, but I will try to end most of them on a posative note. R&R please.
1. Brena

(A/N: this is the first of a series of songfic one-shots I'm planning on doing using songs from APC's album Mer de Noms. This is also my first time posting a fic here. So, let me know what you think. Also, I welcome flames, but please be intelligent with them. Tell me why it sucks, that way I can avoid making the same mistakes a second time. Thank you and enjoy.)

* * *

'Damnit Sasuke, why did it have to come to this? Why the hell did you betray us, betray me,' I thought as I limped along the path back to Konoha along with the rest of Shikamaru's team.

We had been successful in our mission to retrieve the traitor, but our success had not come without cost. We were all injured, and we knew the if we didn't get Choji, Neji, and that bastard traitor medical attention soon they would not make it through the night. I honestly would not have cared what happened to that fucking Uchiha bastard were it not for the promise I made with Sakura, that was the sole thing that kept me from killing him in the end. Neji and Choji were another story though, they had risked their lives willingly to keep the rest of us alive and able to complete our mission, and I hoped to god on high that we weren't too late already.

-That night, after arriving in Konoha-

"God it feels good to be in my own bed again," I thought as I sank into the mattress and tried to clear my mind of all that had happened during the mission in the hopes of getting some sleep.

Tsunade had cleared me to leave the hospital, after giving me a once over herself, and told me to take the next couple of days off. However, the option of sleep was taken away from me by the sound of knocking coming from my front door.

'Who the hell could that be,' I wondered, 'I mean, since when did anybody come to visit me?'

The knocking came again, a little louder this time, banishing any thoughts I might have had about ignoring it and letting whoever it was just go away. So, I reluctantly slipped out of my bed and headed towards the offending sound.

"Yeah," I said as I opened the door.

"Um...hi Naruto-kun," managed Hinata.

"Oh, hi Hinata, what's up" I replied in as friendly a tone as I could manage.

"I...um...I just wanted t-to s-s-see how you w-were..." she trailed off.

I was about to ask her what was wrong when she closed her eyes and muttered something that sounded like 'screw it'. Next thing I knew, she had more or less tackled me and was crying into my chest. To say I was shocked would have been a vast understatement, it was more like my brain had just up and left me. Also, it didn't help matters that I had practically no experience in calming or consoling anybody, let alone a sobbing girl. However, I found that instinct began to take over to make up for my lack of experience, resulting in me wrapping may arms around her in what I hoped was a comforting embrace.

We stayed like that for several minutes out on my front porch, until she finally calmed down a bit.

**My reflection  
Wraps and pulls me under  
healing waters to be  
Bathed in Breña**

"I tell you what, let's go inside and we can talk about what brought this on," I said motioning to the open door.

"O...ok," she whispered in response.

Once we were settled on the couch in my den I turned to her and asked, "Ok Hinata, what's going on?"

"I..it's n..nothing Naruto-kun. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Hinata, I know I'm not the smartest guy around, but I am not stupid enough to think that you would show up at someone's door, practically tackle them, and then burst into tears for no reason. Now tell me, what's wrong. I'm not gonna laugh at you or anything, I promise."

"I...I...I..." she stammered with tears welling up around her eyes.

Seeing that she was about to burst into tears I moved forward to enfold her in another hug, seeing as how that seemed to help some last time. "Shh. Hey, it's ok take your time it'll be ok," I said as I gently rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"I...I w-was worried about you," she mannaged between sobs.

**Guides me  
Safely in  
Worlds I've never been to  
Heal me  
Heal me  
My dear Breña**

"Hey, I'm allright, see," I said, "a little bruised up and worn out but I'll live."

"The whole time you were gone I-I just kept thinking..." she trailed off and closed her eyes, fighting back tears again. "I k-kept t-thinking that y-you might d-die, and I'd n-never get a chance to tell you how I feel about you."

**So vulnerable  
But it's alright**

I sat there stunned, I mean this was not a situation that I ever thought I would find myself in. I mean, I was the Kyubi,or at least that's what the villagers saw me as, but then, she didn't know that.

"N-Naruto-kun, I...I like you, a lot. I have f-for a l-long timeI know you probably d-don't feel the s-same way, b-but I just wanted you to know that I'll always be there for you, no matter what."

I was floored, not only did she care about me, but she _liked_ me. Why the hell didn't I notice her before? My thoughts about Sasuke's betrayal seemed to fall a way right then like water off a duck's back.

**Heal me  
Heal me  
My dear Breña**

"Hinata, you're right, I don't feel the same way about you..."

She looked crushed, like all her hopes just flew out the window. As she tried to bolt, I managed to grab her arm to stop her.

"Hang on, let me finish, please. Now like I saidI don't feel the same way about you right now, but I think that I could. I'm willing to try if you are." I said as I stood up, placed my hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

**Show me lonely and  
Show me openings  
To lead me closer to you  
My dear Breña**

Her expression changed almost instantly from that of someone who has had their hopes and dreams ripped out from under them to one on surprise and incredulity, then again to one of pure and utter joy. She stepped forward, wrapped her arms around me and began to cry with her head burried in my chest.

**(Feeling so) vulnerable  
But it's alright**

"So what do you say," I whispered into her hair.

**Opening to... heal...  
Opening to... heal...  
Heal.. Heal.. Heal...**

She nodded in response, and whispered a yes so softly I almost thought I imagined it. I couldn't believe it. If I had been asked even a hour ago if there was anybody in the village that loved me as anything other than a friend or surrogate brother, I would have looked at them like they were crazy. Yet here I was with my arms wrapped around a girl I once thought of as being dark, quiet, and a little strange. Actually, I still thought of her as things, but now she was my dark, quiet, and weird girl. There was just one more thing left to do...she if she would stick around after telling her about Kyubi.

"Hey Hinata-chan, there's something else that we need to talk about."

"What is it Naruto-kun," she asked, looking up at me inquisitively.

"You might want to sit down for this," I responded. "Ok, how much do you know about Kyubi?"

"The demon fox that attacked the village thirteen years ago? Only what they told us at the academy, why?

"Because what they teach at the academy isn't quite what actually happened. The Yondiame didn't actually kill the demon. He wasn't strong enough to do that, so insteadhe made a deal with the death god and sealed the fox inside of a newborn baby...I was that baby. So, do you still want to be with me, even though I'm the Kyubi?"

"Naruto-kun," she said looking me straight in the eyes, "you are _not_ the Kyubi. You said it your self, it is sealed _inside _of you. That makes you Kyubi's vessel, not the demon himself. Even if you were the ninetails, the Naruto-kun that I know isn't some blood thirsty demon, he is someone who is kind and loyal person who would never do anything to hurt those he cares about. So my answer is yes, I still want to be with you."

Couldn't help but cry some myself as I leaned forward to wrap my arms around her body once more. I kissed the side of her face then rested my forehead against hers, a smile spreading across both of our faces.With only a few words, she had managed to change one of the worst days of my life into one of the best.

**Heal me**

**

* * *

**

(A/n: well, that's it. Hope y'all liked enjoyed my little fic. I'd apreciate it if you would tell me what you think. Later.)


	2. Sleeping Beauty

A/n: here's the second installment of Mer de Noms. This one is gonna be kinda on the angsty side, actually most of them will be. Sorry if that turns you off, but no one is gonna force you to read this. So, without further comments from the peanut gallery, I give you _Sleeping Beauty_. Enjoy!

"Sasuke, why did you have to leave us? Couldn't you see that I loved you," a certain pink haired kunoichi wondered aloud.

It had been exactly one year since Sasuke fled the village, betraying Konoha in favor of the power offered by Orochimaru, and Sakura now finds herself being overcome by thoughts of the raven haired boy.

**Delusional**

**I believe I can cure it all for you, dear**

**Coax or trick or drive or**

**drag the demons from you**

**Make it right for you sleeping beauty**

**Truly thought**

**I can magically heal you **

"I know you wanted to gain power so you could avenge your family, but was it really worth betraying those of us still living who care about you ? There were other options open for you, but you were blinded by your stupid fucking hatred and lust for revenge to see them since you had that snake-bastard dangling his offer of free power in front of you."

**You're far beyond a visible sign of your awakening**

**Failing miserably to rescue**

**Sleeping Beauty**

"GODDAMN IT! Why the hell did you sell your soul to that piece of shit, when I know for a fact that you knew damn well he just wanted to use you as his next body? Did you really not see what you had right in front of you, or did you just not care?"

**Drunk on ego**

**Truly thought I could make it right**

**If I kissed you one more time to**

**Help you face the nightmare**

**But you're far too poisoned for me**

**Such a fool to think that I can wake you from your slumber**

**That I could actually heal you.**

Sakura couldn't help but weep as she thought of the boy she loved. She remembered clearly the day that Shikamaru and his team had returned from their mission to retrieve Sasuke. How it felt as though her heart had been ripped, still beating, from her chest. After all, it is next to impossible to ignore the pain experienced when the emotional skeleton is ripped from your body. For a long time after that day she had felt like a walking corpse, it wasn't so much that she wanted to die, rather it felt like her insides were dead and she was wondering when the rest of her would catch up. That pain had eventually settled into a sort of numbness that seemed to be a constant companion for her nowadays.

**Sleeping Beauty**

**Poisoned and hopeless**

**You're far beyond a visible sign of your awakening**

**Failing miserably to find a way to comfort you**

"God, I would give anything to have you back here Sasuke-kun, but we both know that you aren't coming back. I want to move on, but I just can't seem to. Goddamn it why didn't you let us help you? Why were you so fucking hellbent on bearing your burden on your own, on doing everything alone?"

**Far beyond a visible sign of your awakening**

**And hiding from some poisoned memory**

"Did you ever really see us as anything but an obstacle, did you ever even try? I told Naruto that I hated him for not keeping his promise to me, but that's not really true. I don't hate him, I can't hate him. I know him well enough to know that he did everything in his power to bring you back, and for that, I am in his debt. I just wish he was here now for me to apologise."

**Poisoned and hopeless**

**Sleeping Beauty**

The young girl wept for quite some time, and eventually cried herself to sleep. When she awoke in the morning, she felt something that she hadn't in a long time. For the first time in a year she felt free. Though she still hurt, the pain was far more bearable and for once she felt like she could move on with her life.

(A/n: It's short, I know, but this is what came out. So, once again, liked it, hated it, whatever, tell me what you think. Criticism is always welcome, so long as it's constructive. Mindless flaming will not be tollerated, as it is the sign of a small mind and smaller, well you know -D Later y'all.)


	3. Orestes

A/n: here's chapter 3 for y'all. There will probably only be one or two more chapters after this one. I already have ideas going for my next fic, there's no telling when I'll have that out, it all depends on how much free time I have between studies, fraternity shit, martial arts, and all the other extra curricular things that I do. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed so far, and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you. As always, your input is greatly desired and I am open to suggestions.

Oh, one more thing, for this and the next fic, take the lyrics very figuratively. In this one I'm not trying to say that Sasuke wasnts to kill Sakura or Konoha, but rather that part of himself so that he doesn't have to feel the pain of leaving everything he has come to hold dear (not that he'd ever openly admit that.)

"Text" - speech

'Text' - thoughts

**Text - **lyrics

* * *

Sasuke is an avenger, he has been one for the majority of his life, ever since his older brother, Itachi, slaughtered the rest of their clan right before his eyes. From that day forward there were only two goals on his mind; reviving his fallen clan, and avenging them by killing his brother. Lately, he has lost sight of the first goal and has become entirely consumed with gaining power so that he can kill Itachi, but there has been something nagging at the back of his mind, and try as he might he can't get thoughts of a certain girl out of his head.

-Sasuke's POV-

I didn't really want to leave, but between those damn Sound-nins beating the shit out of me, proving to me just how weak I really was, and the fucking cures seal screwing with my head, the only viable option my mind would come up with was to seek out Orochimaru. So, I packed only the few things I thought I would need most, took one last longing look at the picture of my former team and sensai, and left my apartment. I was almost out of town when I saw _her_.

'Shit,' I thought, 'this is really gonna mess things up, as much as it pains me to abandon Konoha, it absolutely kills me that I have to abandon her as well.'

**Metaphor for a missing moment  
Pull me into your perfect circle  
**

"Sasuke?"

"What are you doing out here this late at night," I asked, doing my best to sound detached and un caring.

"You're leaving us, aren't you," she replied, "leaving me."

The second part was barely a whisper, but it tore at my heart in a way that a thousand kunai never could. "You should go to bed," was my reply. Truly, that was what I was praying she would do, I didn't know how long my crumbling mask of cool aloofness would last.

**One womb  
One shape  
One resolve  
**

"Why...why won't you just talk to me? Why Do you shut everyone out?"

"Why would I talk to you," I replied before she could get anymore out. I had to stop this before I broke down and gave into that little nagging voice in the back of my head that kept telling me to listen to her, to give her a chance, that there were alternatives...no, I couldn't allow myself to think like that. I needed to get rid of this damned seal, and I can't do that here, Kakashi and Tsunade have already proven this.

**Liberate this will  
To release us all  
**

"And I'm _telling you_ that you are too nosy, just stop bothering me," I said facing away from her so that she could not see the pain on my face. 'Sakura, if only you knew what I really thought...damnit, there I go again, I need to stay focused'

"Why do you act as though you hate me," was her pained response. By now, she was in tears, and that was only making this harder for me.

**Gotta cut away, clear away  
Snip away and sever this  
Umbilical residue that's  
Keeping me from killing you  
**

"Do you remember that day, when we became gennin? We were right here at this very spot, you were mad at me then weren't you? With what I said, I couldn't blame you. Guess I kinda put my foot in my mouth then, huh?"

I closed my eyes and silently prayed for her forgiveness before I responded, "I don't remember." The truth however was that I could recall most of the times I had spent around her. Some of them were clearer than others, but I could remember most of them none the less.

**And from pulling you down with me in here  
I can almost hear you scream**

My response caused her tear to intensify, tearing at my heart in ways that I never thought possible.

"That's right, it was a long time ago," she responded through her tears. But it started on that day, you and I, Naruto, and Kakashi-sensai."

'You will never know how right you are,' I thought through tears of my own that were beginning to form, 'or how much those times mean to me, how much you mean to me.'

"The four of us have been through a lot on our missions. There were lots of difficult times, and things were anything but easy, but..."

**Give me  
One more medicated peaceful moment  
One more medicated peaceful moment  
**

"But, even so, they are memories I will cherish forever, and actually it was fun being together with our little team. I now know what happened to your clan, but revenge will not bring you, or any one else, happiness. Neither you, nor me..."

"I know that," I responded. My resolve was beginning to waver, that stony mask I had hidden behind for so long was beginning to crumble even more.

**And I don't wanna feel this overwhelming  
Hostility  
Because I don't wanna feel this overwhelming  
Hostility **

"But I...I am different from you guys," I responded, my voice shaking with the overwhelming emotions I was experiencing. I needed to act fast if I was to follow through with things.

"Aren't you going to be lonely by yourself," she said, cutting me off before I could continue. "Sasuke-kun, you yourself told me that being alone is painful. I have come to know this very well, so much so that it hurts. I have my family and friends, but if you leave, for me...To me, it would be the same as being alone."

I knew then that I was done for, this weak and fragile girl was the one to finally break me. "From this day forward new paths will start," I began.

**Gotta cut away Clear away  
Snip away and sever this  
Umbilical residue  
**

"I...I love you more than anything," she interrupted me once again, "if you are by my side I will make sure that you will not regret it. I will do all that I can to bring joy into your life, and I would be there to share the pain and burden when things were bad. Sasuke-kun, I would do anything for you! That's why I'm begging you to...to please stay here. I would help you get your revenge in any way I could, I would do anything to help you. So, please, please stay here with me. If that is not possible...then take me with you dammit, justdon't leave me here alone."

**Gotta cut away Clear away  
Snip away and sever this  
Umbilical residue that's  
**

I dried the tears that had collected in the corners of my eyes, tried to put on my best arrogant smirk, then I turned around and said, "You know, after all this time...you're still annoying."

Shock and hurt rode freely across her face.

**Keeping me from killing you  
Keeping me from killing you  
**

I moved quickly, making me seem to disappear only to reappear behind her. I moved in closer and slipped my arms gently around her waist illicting a startled gasp from the pink haired kunoichi.

"After all, you and the dobe are probably the only two people in this village that can have this kind of effect on me," I wispered into her ear while holding her slight form close. 'Why did you have to be here tonight Sakura...chan. Why couldn't you have just let me go off on my own, and cut all ties with this weak existence that I call a life here,' I thought, the tears returning once again, though much stronger this time. "Thank you Sakura...chan. I...I..." I trailed off as she turned around, returning the embrace and burying her head in my chest. She was sobbing openly now.

"Sasuke-kun," was all she was able to manage in between sobs.

"Shh, shh, I'm not going anywhere any more," I whispered as soothingly as I could through my own tears, "I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you."

"You damn well should be, and you better be staying here" she responded, somewhat more calm, but with tears still streaming down her pretty face, "I couldn't take it if you left."

I looked down into those soft green eyes of hers, which were becoming puffy and blood shot from tears that I had caused, and I knew that this was where I belonged. I leaned closer, captured her lips in a soft kiss, and for the first time in many years, I felt like I was truly loved.

* * *

An: Well, that is the ind of the third installment of the Mer de Noms series, and good God am I a sap/hopeless romantic or what? Oh well, after as much angst as this one had I felt like I needed to put that in there. I only have two more one-shots that I'll be writing for Mer de Noms, I can only take writing so much of this angsty stuff. Anyway, liked it, hated it, which ever, let me know. Thank you to those who have reviewed so far. Later y'all. 


	4. The Hollow

**A/n:** What's up y'all? I'm back with the fourth installment in my Mer de Mons series. It's almost over. Wether or not that's a good thing or not I don't know, seeing as how I'm hardly getting any feedback. Oh well, hopefully I'll capture more of an audience with the next fic that I do, which, by the way, could be out as soon as sometime this month, but certainly no later than next month. Reviews are appreciated, as always, and flames are welcome so long as you explain the issues you have with the piece. I can't improve my writing skills without y'alls input and critiques. So, feel free to pick the things apart all you want, all I ask is that you also include what you think I could do to make it better.

**To Lithiyum**: I'm flattered by your review, and in case you didn't get my e-mail I'd love for you to post this on a C2. If you could either tell me which one in a review or in an e-mail I'd appreciate it. Thanks

**To all other reviewers**: Thank you so much for the encouragement and compliments.

Oh, and one last thing, take these lyrics _very_ figuratively. The song has lots of terms that have sexual meanings, but I am using them here to represent Sasuke's lust to gain enough power so that he can kill his brother, I am not using them in their literal sense. Just thought I'd say that to avoid any possible confusion.

"Text" - speech

'Text' - thoughts

**Text - **lyrics

* * *

"If it's power that the Uchiha brat wants, then it's power I shall offer him," says Orochimaru to his lapdog Kabuto grinning cruelly, "after all we want him to come willingly so that we don't have to damage my new body."Kabuto merely returns the corrupt smirk. 

**Run desire run**

**Sexual being**

'I'm still so freaking weak! Hell, even the dobe is able to beat me,' thinks Sasuke as he trains alone, and judging from the number of demolished training dummies, he's been at it for quite a while. 'I'll never be able to kill my bastard brother at this rate, and as long as I have those two holding me back, I can't do a damn thing about it.'

**Run him like a blade**

**To and through the heart**

"Niisan? What are you doing? Why are you hurting mommy and daddy," implored a shocked eight year old Sasuke, the severity of the situation not quite registering due to his young age and shell shock from seeing his older brother kill off their parents.

"Ototo," said Itachi, grinning menacingly, "go, run and cling to life. Grow up living with in agony, knowing that if you had only been stronger you could have prevented this from happening. Make yourself strong oto, the next time we meet I will not let you go freely." Itachi's red sharingan eyes seemed to glow, giving him the appearance of a creature sent straight from the bowels of hell itself.

**No conscience**

**One Motive**

**Cater to the hollow**

'God! Why am I so fucking WEAK!' screamed Sasuke in his head, 'I can't let my clan down, I will avenge them. I will gain the power to send Itachi back to the depths of hell and I don't care how I get it. All that matters is that I am able to avenge my family.'

**Screaming feed me here**

**Fill me up again**

**Temporarily pacify this hungering**

"How are you going to get him to believe that you are actually willing to grant him the power that he seeks," asked Kabuto, "you don't really expect him to take you at your word, do you? Somehow I don't think that he is quite so foolish as to just accept an offer like that from someone he has never met without question."

"It's quite simple," replied Orochimaru, "I'm going to give him a curse seal, that way he'll experience some power first hand, and I'll lure him in with promises of even greater power. Kukkuku, his thirst for revenge will do the rest for me."

**So grow**

**Libido throw**

**Dominoes of indiscretions down**

"SASUKE-KUUUUUNNNN!" yelled one of his many fan-girls.

"Shit," was his only audible response before he took off in the opposite direction. 'How in the hell am I supposed to get any stronger here when I have to deal with these kinds of distractions every freaking day?'

**Falling all around**

**In cycles**

**In circles**

**Constantly consuming**

**Conquer and devour**

It was the second test of the chuunin exams, and team seven was trying to deal with a completely unexpected problem; the appearance of Orochimaru, and the fact that he had more or less kicked their collective asses without too much trouble.

'What am I gonna do,' thought Sasuke, 'he's so much stringer than us, there's no way I can defeat him. God, why do I have to be so fucking weak, I can't even protect my own team.'

"I know what it is you seek Sasuke-kun," said Orochimaru, "and I can give you the power you seek. Join me and I will make you strong enough to avenge your family." After he uttered those words his neck stretched toward Sasuke and he bit down on the young nin's neck, in a manner reminiscent of a vampire, causing a small seal to appear.

"What did you do to him," Sakura screamed.

"Oh, I just gave him a little going away present," the snake sannin responded right before vanishing.

**Cause it's time to bring the fire down**

**Bridle all this indiscretion**

(("Shut up dobe," said Sasuke after one of Naruto's challenges, "you're not worth my time."))

'But he was worth my time, I never realized just how strong he actually was. After all, I choked when we were facing Orochimaru, but he, he didn't hesitate for even a second,'thought Sasuke, remembering how he treated Naruto in the past, 'but I will become stronger, I will exceed him, I can't let dead-last pass me up any more than he already has.'

**Long enough to edify**

**And permanently fill this hollow**

'Can I really do it,' he wondered, 'can I really betray my village, my team, and, dare I say it, my friends all for the sake of power? Power that was promised to me by the likes of him?'

It was then that the pain in his neck flared up.

'Of course I can, power is power, it doesn't matter how I get it or where it comes from,' he thought, his tone becoming much darker and more ominous, 'as long as I am able to kill Itachi-teme-niisan and avenge our clan, then I don't care what else that snake-shit has planned for me. I can always kill him too. Noone will stand in my way.'

**Screaming feed me here**

**Fill me up again**

**Temporarily pacifying**

Sasuke snuck out of Konoha in the dead of night. He was almost free when he was confronted by Sakura. Her words almost convinced him to stay, but the pain in his neck flared up again, reinforcing his will to leave. So he moved quickly behind her embraced her, kissed her cheek lightly and whispered softly in her ear, "Arigato, Sakura-chan." Her world immediately faded to black after that.

**Feed me here**

**Fill me up again**

**Temporarily pacifying**

After quite a long chase, they were now facing each other. One, hated by the residents of the village he was fiercely loyal to, and the other a traitor that was loved by the village he betrayed.

"You can't stop me dobe, don't even try," said Sasuke.

"You idiot, do you even realize what you're leaving behind," responded Naruto, "you have everything you could ever want handed to you an a silver platter. Everybody in Konoha practically worships the ground you walk on. Yet when some asshole comes along and promises to hand you the power to kill you're brother, you come running like some mindless little fucking drone."

"Don't you dare try to question my choices, you have no clue what kind of hell I've been through in my life, you couldn't possibly understand how I feel."

"Bullshit! How can you say that when you have no clue what I've been through, or why the villagers hate me like they do. And this power that the snake-fucker is offering you, it's not even really yours. At least your brother, cold traitorous bastard though he may be, earned his power. You're so damn weak you have to go crawling to that shit-eating snake-bastard begging him to hand you power, power that will never truly be yours anyway."

Sasuke was shocked, and almost broke down again, but that pain in his neck practically exploded, much worse than any time before, immediately dispelling the doubts that had begun to form.

"I grow tired of this idle chatter dobe, lets settle this once and for all."

"So, it comes down to this huh. I didn't want to fight you Sasuke, but if that's the only way that you'll listen to me, then so be it."

The air around the two seemed to take on a life of it's own and time itself seemed to slow down as the pair charged at each other kunai drawn, rasengan chidori at the ready.

* * *

**A/n:** I'm gonna leave it there. I know it may piss some of y'all off, but you'll live. As allways, RR. 


End file.
